The Hero and the Magician
by Oilux
Summary: If you say his name you'll be cursed, but he was the hero and nothing ever stopped him before. USUK


I in no way came up with this plot I found the Doujinshi on youtube and had to write it down.

Original video: /watch?v=dR9OoEDr5W0 (just add youtube. com to the beginning.)

* * *

><p>"Freak!"<p>

"Here he comes!"

"Did you hear-?"

"They say that if you say his name-"

"You'll be cursed."

I was a second year, walking through the halls of Hogwarts somehow ignoring the whispers that followed me. People had always said things like this about me, but still I walked with my head held high, like nothing at all bothered me.

I was always…always alone.

* * *

><p>"I'm lost; I can't find my way back to my dorm room. You're the same right? Let's go back together?" This kid, a first year had come out of nowhere, crying. He grabbed my hand, not letting go either.<p>

This was new. No one had ever grabbed my hand before.

We walked back to the dorm together. He was gripping my hand so hard that I couldn't feel it anymore.

"Hey-"

"NO…let's…let's keep them together…"

_But it hurts…_ I thought, but still I let him and we walked back together.

It was my first reaction to yell at you for being such a wimp.

* * *

><p>"HEY! You're the kid from the other night right? I wanted to thank you. I wanted to do it right away but I couldn't find you." His eyes wouldn't lift from the ground.<p>

I thought that it would be dark enough for him not to recognize me. Damn.

"I was really worried about you." He smiled. "But thanks a lot! I'm glad I met you!" I stared at him, he couldn't be serious.

Even being thanked for my existence…they were all firsts for me.

This kid wouldn't leave me alone either. He showed up everywhere. When I was eating. He followed me around campus. Bloody hell he even popped out of a tree. Even when I ran from him he followed me. He finally managed to get me where I couldn't run anymore. He stood over me, leaves in his hair, hands on his hips, demanding my name.

"What is wrong with you? Quit chasing me around!"

"Your name! Just tell me your name!" He bent down to my level, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You've been at this school for over a month. You've heard the rumors about me by now…right?"

"It's all true. If you say my name you'll be cursed."

"So?" That's the reaction I got. He said it with a smile to, like nothing could bother him.

"So now I know that the rumors are true. From the man himself. So what's your name?" He said still smiling.

"Hey listen to me!" It fell on deaf ears. "If you say my name you'll be killed-"

"My name is Alfred Jones!"

"I'm not saying this as a joke!" That stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I'm not going to lose to some curse. I came to Hogwarts to be a hero!" The smile grew even bigger.

You are such an idiot…a hero…?

"So you don't have to worry. What's your name?" I put my knees to my chest, my arms covering my head.

I mumbled my response.

"I can't hear you."

But…

"Arthur Kirkland….that's my name." I started crying.

…those words…

Alfred grabbed my hands, locking his fingers with mine.

"Nice to meet you Arthur."

…it makes me want to try believing…

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING ARTHUR!"<p>

"Don't say my name so loud you bloody git!

"Hey you have some really bad bed hair today."

"What? Did you even hear me?" Alfred didn't listen as he began to eat.

"Arthur! You're a year older than me?"

"Yes I am a second year, so you can call me senpai."

"Nah, I'll just call you Arthur."

I shouldn't expect anything less than that from Arthur.

We actually became friends. And no matter how many times he said my name the curse never really came into effect. But I can't feel relieved….I have to get away from him….

While he is still safe…

He still got close…one day he gave me a hug. It was the only hug I had ever gotten.

But still all I could think of was how I needed to get away…while he was still safe.

* * *

><p>I talked with the professor. Talked about my progress with magic. How it was getting stronger, almost too strong. The professor said he would need to cast another spell to contain some of it. And that I needed to be in another dorm room, away from the others. I agreed. Then he talked about Alfred.<p>

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm happy for you. I think he will be good for you."

It won't be any good if you don't get mad at me professor…

* * *

><p>"Arthur! I've been looking everywhere for you! I wanted to tell you that I'm going to stay here for Christmas break!"<p>

"Why-"

"Because you'll be here of course!"

"So what I am saying is Arthur…is that I want to be with you, Arthur."

I'll never be able to stand alone again…

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Come on!"<p>

"Hey, wait where are we going?" Alfred was dragging me down a hallway with his inhumane strength. It was the middle of the night to. I don't know why I let him drag me out of bed. Suddenly we stopped in the middle of a deserted hallway.

_To strong…_ I thought holding my hand against my chest.

"Alright no one should see us here." Alfred said as he pulled something out of his cloak. "Watch Arthur!" Then he was gone.

"What..? Where did you…? Alfred? Alfred? ALFRED?"

"I'm right here." He appeared again, that smile plastered on his face.

"I woke up with it on my bed. I don't know who it's from." He looked at me. "Wait are you still mad?"

"You git."

"I'm sorry!" He looked like he was going to cry.

For a second I thought that the curse finally went into action or something…

* * *

><p>I touched the mirror lightly.<p>

"Thank God I finished the day off well." I said to myself.

"Wow this room's cold." Alfred said behind me. I froze, not wanting to believe he followed me.

"You idiot why are you here!" I tried to hit him but he hugged me, preventing any motion.

"Shh, if you're not quite the professors might find us." He still held me.

"I always wanted to visit your room Arthur!" I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Bloody git…" I whispered.

Then he kissed me.

"I'm thinking of you….because Arthur….I like yo-!"

You idiot!

I pinched his cheeks. He began to wail.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! I'm sorry!" Both of us were crying.

"Forgive me." He said. I kissed his cheek.

Forgive you? I'm the one who needs to be forgiven. I'm so happy right now…even if I know I shouldn't be…

Please forgive me for that...

* * *

><p>It was pouring. I couldn't find him...I was starting to panic, what if something happened to him?<p>

There he was laying on the ground, bleeding. I was crying harder than ever my tears stinging the cut on my cheek.

Wake up…please wake up…

3 hours earlier

"A unicorn? You're going to see it alone?" he asked me. "I'll go to! If I bring my invisibility cloak no one will notice us!"

_There's something wrong with this forest. _I thought.

Present

I had heard his name call out to me. I ran trying to find him and when I did he was almost dead, barely breathing.

Please Al, open your eyes.

Please.

It's all my fault.

* * *

><p>"It's a time turner. This tool lets you go back in time to change the future." I looked at the strange device in my hand.<p>

"I pray that they day you have to use this, never comes."

* * *

><p><em>I'm so glad I kept this,<em> I thought as I held it in my hands. I sobbed even harder.

I'll make sure none of this ever happened…I won't tell him my name…

My hand hovered over him, wanting so much for him to wake up.

…I won't even become friends with him…

That's exactly what I should have done from the beginning.

I'm sorry…I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry…

You were the only one who liked me…you were the only one not afraid…the only one who said my name…the only one I wanted to be around...I loved being held by you…

I was so happy….

I was sobbing so hard that I could barely see my hands working on the time turner. I didn't want to see Alfred anymore anyway…I didn't want to see him hurt when I knew it was my fault.

_Arthur! I love you! _His voice ran through my head. I managed a small smile, happy for the memories that I did have. I closed my eyes.

"Thanks….I love you to…" I whispered the last part, not being able to hear it myself over the pouring rain.

With my eyes closed, I missed his hand twitch.

"Wait…Arthur…" It was too late; my hand had already pressed the button.

* * *

><p>I was in my 7th year now. I made sure nothing had ever happened between me and Alfred.<p>

"Hey Al!" a voice called. Alfred looked up, but didn't stop eating.

"What?"

"Are you looking forward to the quidditch match?"

"You better beat those Slytherins!"

"Good luck out there Al!"

He was surrounded by a group of kids, all talking at the same time. But still I heard the whispers following me.

"Oh man he's here..."

"It's really him..."

"He's the one with the rumors…"

I stared at Alfred as he laughed among all the people.

"Of course I'll win! Because…"

He didn't even glance at me as I walked past.

"I'm the HERO!"


End file.
